1. Field
A transparent conductor and an electronic device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode device, and a touch panel screen includes a transparent conductor as a transparent electrode.
The transparent conductor may be broadly classified into three kinds according to the material. The first is an organic-based transparent conductor such as a conductive polymer; the second is an oxide-based transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide (“ITO”); and the third is a metal-based transparent conductor such as a metal grid.
However, the conductive polymer has high specific resistance and low transparency and may be easily deteriorated when exposed to moisture and air. The indium tin oxide (“ITO”) may increase the manufacturing cost due to the expensive indium, which is an essential element of ITO, and may lose flexibility limiting application to a flexible device. The metal-based transparent conductor may increase the manufacturing cost due to the complicated manufacturing process. Thus there remains a need for an improved transparent conductor.